This relations relates to a termination device for a flexible cable.
It is known to secure portable equipment against theft by use of a security anchor comprising a cable having a loop formed at one end by crimping a metal ferrule about the cable. This type of loop is subject to disadvantage, in that it is permanently formed and cannot be selectively opened and closed. Further, special equipment is required in order to crimp the metal ferrule, and this renders it difficult for the normal user of such a security anchor to form a loop, and the user therefore has to obtain a cable with a preformed loop from an outside source. This necessitates that the user decide in advance the length of cable that is required, and if the user decides to use the cable in a different application, the cable might not be of the proper length, so that the user must then obtain a further cable with a loop.